


hope

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Samui/Mabui + "post shinobi war angst".





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> completely disregards canon chronological order bc i dont want to go back and rewatch this arc

Samui has never been more terrified in her life.

She’s a calm individual, normally - she prides herself on not panicking. Even when Atsui sets his hair on fire, she’ll be a figure of calm. When a war breaks out among every shinobi nation, well, she’ll remain calm.

But she can’t remain calm when it comes to Mabui.

The battle is done. The war is won. People awake from their strange cocoons all over the hidden countries and people cry, shedding tears of joy and sadness simultaneously. She’s seen Atsui breathe, seen him push through his wraps and suck in air. Darui pulls Omoi from a cocoon and Samui sees them and she keeps running.

She has one spot in mind: the headquarters.

Samui knows exactly where Mabui was, when the attack hit. She knows where her love stood, knows where she must have been when she watched the beast’s attack hit, saw her doom approaching and-

When she reaches the spot, she digs.

Every part of her aches. She’s exhausted, tired down to her bones, chakra low and gaze wavering and she wants collapse and sleep, but- but.

If she doesn’t look, even for that closure, can she truly forgive herself?

Her brother joins her after what seems like five minutes and yet hours, and he doesn’t say anything, simply pulling debris away and joining her in her calls. “Mabui, Mabui, Mabui,” she calls again and again, hoarse and tired and barely cognizant of the others that begin to surround, the others that begin to call names and dig.

It’s not just Kumo - it’s Konoha, it’s Suna, it’s Iwa, it’s Kiri, it’s everyone from every minor nation and minor village and they dig into the trenches of this headquarters, the symbol of their alliance in the desperate hope that some still live. She hears cries - Nara Shikamaru weeps over someone who can only be his father, and she hears the joyous sounds further on as Ao is uncovered, alive, but-

Mabui. Mabui Mabui Mabui.

“Samui,” says Atsui, and she looks over. His voice is so serious and he looks at her and meets her eyes and his hand is resting on something. Or... someone.

She sucks in a breath, scrambling over and his hand is gently resting on an arm and together, they heave and lift the piece of wall that has fallen over this person and it’s-

It’s Mabui.

Samui would recognize her anywhere, even filthy as she is, covered in dirt and dust from the collapsed building, bleeding and torn and Samui chokes on a sob, reaching out to press her fingers against her neck and there’s just the faintest of patters against her fingers. “She’s alive,” Samui breathes, and then she says it a little bit louder. “She’s alive!”

Atsui wrenches himself to his feet. “Medic!” he yells, turning and twisting and trying to spot one. “She’s alive, we need a medic!”

Tsunade’s apprentice starts to sprint their way and Samui focuses on the flutter of the heart underneath her fingers. She doesn’t want to move her - doesn’t want to cause any more damage, doesn’t want to risk losing her.

Because, right now, she has  _hope_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye' where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
